harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja/@comment-31.178.80.5-20150205125902/@comment-4933953-20150408233752
1.Syriusz to moja najukochańsza postać. Wyszłabym za niego, gdyby nie to, że nie pasuje mi do roli męża, więc byłabym tylko jego dziewczyną. xD Chociaż jakby mi się oświadczył, to bym przyjęła oświadczyny (zaraz po tym jakbym odzyskała przytomność, bo bym zemdlała ze szczęścia xD) Nie wybaczę Rowling, że go zabiła. A jak już koniecznie musiała to zrobić, to mogła się bardziej postarać. Tyle wycierpiał, choć wcale na to nie zasłużył, to powinien mieć godną śmierć, a nie wpadł za zasłonę. W dodatku przez to do czasu, gdy pojawił się jako zjawa z Kamienia Wskrzeszenia miałam nadzieję, że jednak przeżył i jakoś wróci zza zasłony. :( Szczerze go podziwiam, tyle wycierpiał - odrzucenie przez własną rodzinę (może ich nienawidził, ale dla dziecka to raczej nie jest łatwe, jakkolwiek by temu nie zaprzeczało), śmierć najlepszego przyjaciela, którego kochał jak brata i jego żony, za co Syriusz czuł się winny pewnie do końca życia, wrobienie przez Glizdogona, niesłusznie spędził dwanaście lat w piekle w towarzystwie dementorów, jako jeden z nielicznych pozostając przy zdrowych zmysłach. Znowu ucieczka Glizdogona, ale Syriusz przynajmniej poznał Harry'ego i odzyskał starego przyjaciela czyli Remusa, i przez rok był względnie wolny. Względnie, bo nadal musiał ukrywać się przed ministerstwem, ale jednak był wolny. A potem został uwięziony na Grimmauld Place 12, znienawidzonym rodzinnym domu, w którym jego jedynym towarzyszem przez większość czasu był tylko Stworek, którego nie potrafił lubić, bo kojarzył mu się ze znienawidzonym domem, do którego musiał wrócić. I mimo tego wszystkiego Syriusz nie żalił się na swój los, nie był typem człowieka, który się żali. Według mnie najwięcej wycierpiał wśród wszystkich postaci w serii, ale jednocześnie jest najtwardszą postacią. Zawsze wierny przyjaciołom, gotów oddać za nich życie. Całe życie żył dla innych, najpierw dla Jamesa, potem dla Harry'ego. Myślę, że mógłby być wspaniałym ojcem chrzestnym dla Harry'ego, gdyby przeżył, odzyskał wolność i mógł odżyć. Smutne jest to, że w ZF wszyscy prócz jego chrześniaka mieli go w dupie. :( 2.Zgadzam się, że jest najdzielniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znał Harry, ale nie zgadzam się z nazywaniem go bohaterem, bo bohaterem to on nie był. Nawrócił się tylko dlatego, że Voldemort wybrał na swój cel syna Lily, którą kochał (ja nie kupuję tej jego wielkiej miłości do Lily, która jednak nie była tak wielka, żeby żeby zrezygnować dla niej z przyszłych śmierciożerców, których celem jest zabicie takich jak ona) i obchodziła go tylko ona. Dopiero jak Dumbledore powiedział, że nim gardzi, bo obchodzi go tylko Lily, a jej mąż i synek mogą umrzeć, to się zreflektował i poprosił Dumbledore'a, żeby chronił ich wszystkich. Snape był dzielny, był najwierniejszym człowiekiem Dumbledore'a, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że był dupkiem. Czym zawinili mu uczniowie (oprócz faworyzowanych Ślizgonów), których tak gnębił? Albo Harry, który przecież nie miał wpływu na to, że był wykapanym Jamesem? Albo Neville, który nigdy się nie dowiedział, że mógł być Wybrańcem? Często spotykam się ze stwierdzeniem, że Huncwoci byli niedojrzali. No i fakt, byli, ale jako nastolatkowie, czyli jako dzieci, potem wydorośleli. A Snape jako dorosły facet był bardziej niedojrzały od wszystkich Huncwotów razem wziętych. Nie podoba mi się to jak został przedstawiony we wspomnieniach. Jak biedny, niewinny, pokrzywdzony chłopczyk, którym nigdy nie był. Tak jakby Jo chciała, żebyśmy mu na siłę współczuli. Ja mu nie współczuję, sam sobie zgotował taki los. Już wolę tego oschłego, zimnego dorosłego Snape'a od tego ze wspomnień. 3.Niewątpliwe najpotężniejszy czarodziej z niezbyt chlubną przeszłością. Jednak nie zgadzam się co do jego mądrości. Tzn. był mądry, ale w całym Zakonie Feniksa objawił się jako idiota. Jak mógł pomyśleć, że Voldemort zostawi Harry'ego w spokoju, gdy on, jedyny, którego się bał, będzie olewał chłopaka? Gdyby ktoś, kogo się boję olewał mojego śmiertelnego wroga, to by mnie tylko zachęciło do ataku. Druga sprawa to nauka oklumencji. Czy Dumbledore serio był tak głupi, że myślał, że Snape, który nienawidził Harry'ego z wzajemnością, nauczy go oklumencji? On nawet nie potrafił wytłumaczyć mu dlatego właściwie jest taka ważna. Rozumiem, że każdy może popełniać błędy, ale skoro Dumbledore został wykreowany na najmądrzejszego, to nie powinien popełniać takich idiotycznych błędów. 4.Lord Voldemort... nienawidzę go, ale jednak jest na najniższym miejscu w moim rankingu znienawidzonych postaci. On już urodził się zły, bo poczęty pod wpływem eliksiru miłosnego nie potrafił kochać. 5.Bellatriks Lestrange - nienawidzę ją za Syriusza, Longbottomów, Zgredka i ogólnie za to, że była wredna i lubiła torturować. I jeszcze za Tonks. Cieszę się, że Molly ją zabiła. Co prawda myślałam, że zrobi to Neville w zemście za rodziców, ale tak też jest dobrze. Ważne że Bella zginęła. Fajnie, że ją, najwierniejszą śmierciożerczynię Voldemorta, zabiła "zwykła" gospodyni domowa i zdrajczyni krwi. 6.Nie wiem co o nim sądzić. Do końca zły nie był, bo w końcu nie był w stanie zabić Dumbledore'a, a chciał to zrobić po to, żeby ocalić swoją rodzinę. Wychowanie też zrobiło swoje i Draco był jaki był, ale do końca zły nie był. 7.Lily Potter - lubię ją. Dobrze, że wybrała Jamesa. Ona i Severus nie pasują mi do siebie. Ich przyjaźń prędzej czy później musiała się skończyć, zbyt duża rozbieżność charakterów. 8.James Potter - gdyby nie to, że mało o nim wiemy, to może byłby moją drugą ulubioną postacią, przed Lupinem, ale po Syriuszu (Łapa zawsze na pierwszym miejscu <3) Jako dzieciak był niedojrzały, lubił robić psikusy i dokuczać Snape'owi, ale potrafił dojrzeć dla Lily. Wydoroślał i w końcu zginął w obronie żony i synka. 9.Podły zdrajca, niegodny nazywania człowiekiem, chociaż szczurem też nie, bo szczury to inteligentne zwierzątka. xD Najpierw udawał przyjaciela Jamesa, Syriusza i Remusa, bo widział w dwóch pierwszych zysk. W końcu byli najbardziej znani w Hogwarcie. Założę się, że Glizdogon nigdy nie zostałby animagiem dla Lupina, gdyby James i Syriusz nimi nie zostali. Pewnie bał się Remusa-wilkołaka, bo w końcu był tchórzem. Potem poleciał do Voldemorta i bez wahania zdradził przyjaciół, którzy mu zaufali. Następnie wrobił w to Syriusza i zniszczył mu życie, a sam schronił się u Weasleyów, a trzynaście lat później pomógł odrodzić się Voldemortowi. Aha, gdy Syriusz i Remus we Wrzeszczącej Chacie zmusili go do ujawnienia się, bezczelnie próbował zgrywać ofiarę i dalej zwalać winę na Łapę. Uważam, że Harry dobrze zrobił nie pozwalając im zabić Pettigrew. Ale nie dlatego, że James nie chciałby, żeby jego przyjaciela zostali mordercami, bo przecież jeden z nich już nim został, ale dlatego, że śmierć byłaby dla niego jak akt łaski po tym co zrobił Syriuszowi. No i ministerstwo dostając martwego Petera mogłoby wymyślić, że Syriusz gdzieś go więził czy coś i wrócił i go zabił, byleby nie przyznać się do błędu, że skazało się niewinnego człowieka. Wszyscy wiemy jaki był Knot. Tak, Glizdogon zginął przez odruch litości, bo miał dług wdzięczności wobec Harry'ego. Gdyby przeżył, dalej służyłby Voldemortowi.